


Cold

by wllw



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blood, F/M, Femdom, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllw/pseuds/wllw
Summary: "This is how we do things here in Briggs."
Relationships: Olivier Mira Armstrong/Zolf J. Kimblee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Cold

"This is how we do things here in Briggs."

The edge of her blade shone between them. She wouldn't touch vile vermin like him, not even with her gloves on. But the cold steel of her sword would suit him.

"This is the only law we recognize. Do you understand?"

Kimblee's eyes were bright. There was no fear there. "Perfectly," he said.

When he accepted the kiss of her blade against his cheek, it wasn't with Buccaneer's enthusiastic loyalty or with Miles' quiet devotion. But he leaned into its touch without hesitation, then turned to press his tongue against the metal, curling around it and following the trail of blood he'd left, soft and thorough as a lover's caress. His eyes never left hers for a second.

"Is that all?" Kimblee asked. His tongue darted out to lick the blood from the corner of his mouth, a flash of pink against the paleness of his skin. His eyes were as chilly and dangerous as a northern winter.

But that was fine. The Northern Wall of Briggs knew how to survive the cold.


End file.
